Electric Sensation Pretty Cure!
is the official crossover of [[Electric Shock Pretty Cure!|''Electric Shock Pretty Cure!]] & [[Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!|''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!]].'' Synopsis After the Electric Shock Cures were defeated from R.E.B.O.O.T. and the Shimmer Sensation Cures were defeated from Shadow Empire, Liona and her friends are going to Fantasie Perillante, a city and colorful-like happy town in Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure. When Liona bumps to Yuyu (a.k.a. Yumi), she apologizes it and there are meeting each other. When the two girls are going to park, a monster named Doku. While Liona said that Yuyu was becoming Pretty Cure, she want to team-up with her. Until that Liona said that she is Royal Supersonic. Then it purifies it, and the other sixteen were seen. So Liona and Yuyu are pass the baton each other. Characters Pretty Cures '''/ The leader in the team. Liona is smart, cute, and idolistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. Liona has bouncy, long, deep pink hair, tied in white pigtails and her eyes are dodger blue. As Cure Cable, her hair turns bubblegum pink, grows longer, and her eyes became light blue. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Cable, she says . Her theme color is pink while her sub-color is sky blue. She represented the hearts and her powers are related to wires. /''' The second member and co-leader in the team. Opalite is looks like tomboy, being loves to Math. She is the popular girl in the class, who also loves to play sports and being as a member of Math Club. She is also loves to solving Algebratic lessons. Opalite has short, yellowish brown hair with thunder shaped clip. Her eyes are dark red. As Cure Bolt, her hair turns yellow blonde, grows longer, and it ties in curly ponytail. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Bolt, she says . Her theme color is yellow while her sub-color is red. She represented the clovers and her powers are related to thunders. / ' The third member in the team. Vivian loves to caring animals and plants in their own garden. She is the Vice President in Dendosaiba Middle School, being the second the highest IQs. She is also loves to doing and using chemicals. But she is also very happy and she loves to doing experiments (like Yukishiro Honoka). Vivian has medium, wavy, navy blue hair with orange headband. Her eyes are dark orange. As Cure Neutron, her hair turns light blue, and grows longer. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were orange. Her eyes were bright orange. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Neutron, she says . Her theme color is blue while her sub-color is orange. She represented the diamonds and her powers are related to effects. ' / ' The last member in the team. Ebony is cheerful, quiet girl who appears as cold personality. She loves to eating sweets and she loves to decorating and painting. She is also loves to remixing and playing songs. Ebony is the secretary in Dendosaiba Middle School and she loves to read historical cultures. Ebony has long, dark purple hair with green low ponytail. Her eyes are dark green. As Cure Techno, her hair turns thistle, and grows longer. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Techno, she says . Her theme color is purple/violet while her sub-color is green. She represented the spades and her powers are related to music. /''' Diane is very mysterious, unhappy, and quiet who she had a former villain, Poisandra, who spying herself as Diane. After she becoming a cure, she was start to smile, but she was still a little quiet. Diane had long, carmine hair and black eyes. As Cure Surge, her hair grows longer, changed to red, and it forms into bun-like ponytail. Her eyes are beconing lighy gray. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Surge, she says . Her theme color is scarlet while her sub is gray. She represented the stars and her powers are related to storms and lights. /''' Bella is the twin sister of Liona. Different to her sister that both are best in school, Bella like "tomboy" things and styles while Liona likes "girly" things and styles. She is very addict at PSP, Nintendo, Wii, and XBox. Also, she was a big fan of Super Smash Bros. Depsite that Liona was bad in sports, Bella was very good and she want to be a pretty cure anymore. Bella has short, viridian hair, tied in ponytail and umber sienna eyes. As Cure Wire, her hair turns harlequin, grows longer, and her eyes were tan. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Wire, she says . Her theme color is green while her sub is bisque. She represents the circle and her powers are related to numbers and galaxies. / Yumi is very cheerful, helpful, cute girl who loves to smile. She is also the second IQs of all but she is the lowest IQs in sports. Her theme color is pink and her powers are realated to healing and happiness. Her form change is . / Hiragi is very strict but very smart student council in Fantaisie Petillante de Echole Privee. Hiragi is very elegant, loves to read books, and she is very rich. Her theme color is cyan and her powers are related to skies. Her form change is . / Kirameki is very loves to cooking rice cakes in Pastel Crémeuse Restaurant. She is also loves to eating and helping by the work. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are realated to light. Her form change is . / Matsu is very caring, calm girl who loves to caring and planting the enviroment. She is loves to also smells the flowers and she dreams to be a botanist. Her theme color is green and her powers are related to nature. Her form change is . / Utano is half Korean - Japanese girl which she is very popular idol. She is very loves to sing and playing the instruments in the school. Her theme color is violet and her powers are realated to music. Her form change is . / Tokei is very historic, tomboy girl who loves to studying with Yumi. She lives with her grandparents at Horloge Avenir Antique Shop and she loves to read historic books. Her theme color is orange and her powers are related to time. Her form change is . / Kaiyo is the Vice President in Fantasie Petillante Echole Privee. Kaiyo is behaved, noble girl who lives in Tahiti Island as a surfer, which her father was a lifeguard. Her theme color is blue and her powers are related on water and ice. Her form change is . / Haretsu is tomboyish girl who disqualified in school many times due to her studies. She is very loves to play sports, video games, and eating snacks. Her theme color is red and her powers are related to fire. Her form change is . / Senkai is very fan of soccer, looks like a bit of tomboy. She is very strongest and excells at skills. Her theme color is peach and her powers are related to air. Her form change is . She is the most powerful in the team. / Kan is Christian girl who loves to read bible. She is very thanking and praying for God and she lives to join her friends instead of addicts. Her theme color is lime and her powers are related to feelings. Her form change is . / Kiri is looks like a magician, which she is the big fan of magic. She is very tricky, famous girl who loves to tricking the magic and spells in the stage. Her theme color is indigo and her powers are related to spells. Her form change is . / Denki is looks like tomoyish girl, who loves to repairing gadgets. She is very cool, funky girl who loves to solving problems and fixing things. Her theme color is cadmium and her powers are related to technology. Her form change is . She is the last member in the team. Mascots Liona's partner who known as . He is very matured, calm, but he is stronger. He ends the sentences with'' ~atsu!. Opalite's partner who known as . She is the wife of Watts/King Watts, which she cares her children. She ends the sentences with'' ~dio!. Vivian's partner who known as . He is very loudy, energetic boy who like to tease sometimes.He ends the sentences with'' ~aiya!. Ebony's partner who known as . She is very lovely and she is very helpful to others. She ends the sentences with'' ~azu!. There are the guardians but there are became mascots. Lolo is male and Lala is female. Lolo was a partner of Diane, which he is cool, serious, and he ends the sentences with ~roro!. Lala was a partner of Bella, which she was very cute, fluffy, and she ends the sentences with ~rara!. The playful and energetic of all mascot. He ends with ~bido!. The oldest and he is calm of all mascots. He ends with ~eon!. The youngest and cutest of all mascots. She ends with ~eru!. The lovely and cheerful of all mascots. She ends with ~kira!. POISON KILLERS The main villain in the season. Minor Characters Leonel is the brother of Liona, which he looks like boy-next-door sibling. The childhood friend of pretty cures. & Felina is the mother and Rex is the father of Liona, which she was help her. Lolly is the twin sister of the Cure's friends. One of the Cures' friends (especially for Yumi). Former Pretty Cures The Former Cures who are also allies. There are the Cures on other centuries. Items The Cures' transformation item. The Cures' weapon. The Cures' activator. The Cures' main activator. The Cures' transformation item. The Cures' weapon. The Cures' activator. The Cures' main collectible items. The Cures' power-up box to became the Colorful Form. Locations * * * * * * * Trivia Media Episodes * ''Electric Sensation Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Music Opening Song *'Shocking Fantasy!' - the opening song which it mixes the openings. Ending Song *'Happiness Spectrum' - the first ending song, which is tuned from episodes 1 to 20. *'Party of Smiles' - the second ending song, which is tuned from episodes 21 and so on. References Category:AhimSeries Category:Ahim de Famille Category:LeenaCandy Category:Electric Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Crossovers Category:Series